Fairy Tail Oneshots
by Someone's Bastard
Summary: OneShot Stories from the world of Fairy Tail. Some Silly stories, some serious and some all round weird stories
1. Revenge

A Revenge Story about an old enemy wanting to get revenge on what Natsu, Laxus,Mira and Loki did to the OC's Father

Pairings: NatsuxMira LaxusxLucy

* * *

**Revenge: Chapter 1**

Everyone had just gotten back from their one year training after what happened during the tartous incident, everyone had come back except for Natsu.

The only ones really worried about him were his best friend Lucy and his Girlfriend/Mate Mirajane.

"Don't worry about Flame Brain, he'll be here soon" said Laxus as he hugged his Girlfirend/mate Lucy

"How can you be so calm Laxus, I haven't seen him in seven months" argued Mira while she was polishing a cup

"What were you doing with him for the first three months" asked Lucy with a smirk,

"We were training like a Man with Natsu" shouted Elfman from across the guild.

"Then we parted ways and I haven't seen him since" said Mira with a pout.

Erza then butted in and said "He then started taking down dark guilds on his own, sometimes with the help of me and Crime Soirce"

both Mira and Lucy smirked because they both knew why she was there.

"He then trained with me for a bit and he gave the sprit key that he found to give to me which then I gave you the key" said Laxus

"What was the Key Lucy" said Lisanna

"It's a Dragon Sprit" said Lucy

"What did Natsu do after he finished his Training with you Laxus" asked Mira

"He Trained with Me and Gildarts for about three months, then we went out separate ways, to train by ourselves" interrupted Gajeel

"You and Natsu both trained with Gildarts" shouted a Jealous Grey

"Yeah" smirked Gejeel

"He also….." before Gajeel could say anything everyone except for Laxus and Master Makarov were up against the wall all in Pain

"Laxus what's happening" asked an in pain Lucy

"Gramps he's here" said Laxus

"Who Lucifer?" asked Makrov at the mention of that name Mira's yes winded, remembering the horrors she witnessed on that mission.

"No his son" an unknown voice said as the guild burst open to see a shortish man with red hair come skipping in with a sadistic smirk on his face

and stopped as he reached the middle of the guild he said

"Why Hello Laxus and Mira long time no see and Master Makarov it's lovley to see you for the first time, I believe you know my farther"

"What are you doing here Lex" growled Laxus

"I came to say hello and I see you've got a new girlfriend, it would be a shame if I killed her, oh and if any of you two move I'll kill all of your guild mates, except for the little one over there I'll have some fun with her" he said pointing at Wendy while licking his lips

"You touch a hair on her head I'll fucking kill you and you also have to suffer from Salamander as well" snarled out Gajeel as he was struggling against whatever magic this guy has.

Lex then started laughing

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the Salamander I found him on my here so I broke all his bones and left him to die, he won't be coming" as he laughed again this got most of the guild to deflate

"I understand he's you mate Mirajane, oh how Salamander has grown up, he's finally got his soul mate, wonder how Fiona will feel about that" Lex said with a sadistic smirk

while getting the look of horror on Mira face remembering the crazy girl

"Oh by the why where's Loki"

"I'm right here Lex" said Loki as he came out of nowhere and was pinned against the wall like everyone else

"Oh this just got interesting Loki's a Celestial sprit and his Master is Laxus' mate and Natsu's best Friend." Said Lex with a sadistic smirk as he walked up to Lucy and started stoking her cheek

"You know you're the trifecta, I get to break the Lion and I get to break the two dragon slayers again this should be fun" as he licked his lips

he then walked over to Wendy and started stroking her face "or I break everyone and have some fun with you" as he took Wendy by the wrist and threw her to the middle of the guild,

Laxus and Makarov were pinned against the wall.

Lex then looked up to Laxus and said in a sing song voice

"I'm going to do what you and Natsu saw when my farther tortured Natasha" and everyone who new Natasha went wide eyed at the mention of her name.

Laxus who was trying to get out of the holed shouted

"You do that and I'm going fucking skin you alive and then kill you, you fucking demon"

"If you even touch her you dead asshole" shouted Gajeel

"I'll fucking kill you" shouted Grey

"Please, leave don…." Before Wendy could say the rest everyone heard a roar of a very pissed of Dragon Slayer

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"What was that" shouted a terrified Lex then he felt a pain in his chest and looked down to see a very bloody hand coming out of his body.

What everyone else could see when the magic that was holding them realised was an half naked Natsu in Dragon Force with his arm ipaled in lex's body and then everyone heard a voice that that terrified Lex so much he nearly shat himself

"A very pissed off Dragon" Said a very angry Natsu in Dragon Force


	2. Multiple Natsu's

**Something happend to Natsu were when he woke up there were seven different other Natsu's with different personalties**

**Pairings: NatsuxErza **

* * *

Multiple Natsu's

Everything was fine in the guild no one was doing jobs they were all just hanging out and having a good time the only one who wasn't there was Natsu Draganeel

"Hey Erza where's Flame Brain" asked Grey who wanted a fight

"He's talking to Master, something weird happened when he woke up this morning" said Erza who was now laughing at what happened to her boyfriend/Mate

"Weird how" said Lucy "Happy do you know anything?"

Happy looked up from his fish and started laughing and said "Yes but just like Erza I'm not going to tell it's going to be a surprise" said the laughing Happy

"Your all in for a surprise I saw him come in today, this is going to be a riot" said Gajeel who was smirking while Laxus started Laughing who was coming out of the Master's room

"What's so funny Laxus" asked Mira who was worried what was about to happen

"Oh your all in for a treat" said laughing Laxus "I don't know how it happened to Natsu, but boy are you guy's going to have some fun today and how ever long is Last's

"What Last, what happened to Natsu" said Lucy

"Nothing Life threatning, Lucy" said Master Makarov who came out the door with Natsu,everyones jaw dropped as they saw Natsu who was wearing a suit and had longer hair and had glassed on.

"What happened to you Natsu" asked Lucy who liked what she saw as did every other woman in the guild

"Alright Brats, something happened to Natsu when he woke up, take it away my boy"

Natsu steped up to the balconed and Said "When I woke up this morning I found in my room standing before me seven different me's each with their own personality trait" said Natsu. everyone one was speechless with what they heard and how this Natus presented his self with such class and confidence

"So how did this work and what personality are you?" asked Gildarts who was grinning from ear to ear thinking today is going to be a good day

"Well each personality either comes from the person meaning me or from one of my memories. This Personality is the Smart, Gentlemen type" said the smart Natsu

"So Salamander are you gonna show the rest of yourselves" said Gajeel with a smirk

"Right now, I'll introduce them one at a time. The first one is lying on top of the table over there meet Sleepy Natsu" they all turned and and saw Happy siting on a sleeping Natsu and then he disappeared and appeared in front of Mira at the bar who gave a squeal "What just happened, Natsu" said Mira who was smilling up at the handsome (her words) Natsu "Apprently he can teleport for some reason oh and at night he become a stripper for some reason. They next one is the Shy Natsu, he's hiding behind Laxus right now" said the smart Natsu, the then shy Natsu was seen by Laxus who threw him down into the bar who appeared right in front of Lucy, Lucy then looked at the shy Natsu who was shaking in front of her he then said "Hi Lucy" in a voice shaky voice, Lucy then said Hi back to him, he then ran into the corner "Natsu did I do something wrong" asked Lucy "No whenever someone speaks to him he goes and hides in the corner, oh and no one make him angry"

"Why" asked Lisanna

"Well he goes into Dragon force and becomes a pervert" said smart Natsu with a little chuckle

"Oh shit he'll be the strongest pervert out there if that happens" said Gajeel with a smirk

"Exactly so no one make him angry" said Natsu showing off a deadly aura coming off of him that made everyone scared "The next one to come out is alcoholic Natsu who can't get drunk" said smart Natsu. Out ran a Natsu who just waved at everybody and then went to the bar and asked for a beer and then just started drinking "The only time he talks is when he want's something from anybody or when he wants drinks oh and at lunch he becomes a hippie until the morning"

"The next Natsu, is a little favourite of mine, it's Massage Natsu" said smart Natsu while everyone had stars in their eyes because everyone knew Natsu was the best at giving messages

"Hello everyone if you need a Message from me, just come up and I'll give you one, I have a tent set up next door to the guild if you need one" said Massage Natsu who was at this moment massaging Master Makarov.

"Ok Next one is going to be fun" said Laxus with a smirk

"Next one is eight year old Natsu" said smart Natsu with a smirk of his own. out of Makarov's office came out an eight year old Natsu who walked up to smart Natsu and saluted him and said "It's good to see you Salamander sir, hero of fiore and all time Badass" said the Little Natsu

"At ease kid" said smart Natsu then Little Natsu turned to see Laxus and said "It's good to see you again Lightning man"

"Like wise kid" said a laughing Laxus

"Salalamader what's wrong with the kid" said Gajeel

"He thinks were all superhero's and villians" said smart Natsu at this very moment kid Natsu turned around and saw all his idols and said "oh my God"

"Natsu what's wrong with little Natsu, it looks like he's about to burst" said Lucy look at the kid worried for him

"Oh he's about to go into fan boy mode" said Natsu who was smirking. Then kid Natsu jumped down from the second floor and ran up and jumped up to the table Gajeel was in and and looked at him with stars in his eyes. "are you alright kid" said Gajeel not sure if he should do anything

"Yo… you.. Your Blacksteel Gajeel Redfox former villain turned superhero and your also one third of the Dragon guard, I'm your second biggest fan right behind that idiot Gale" said the kid

"Is that right" said Gajeel smirking while Levy who was laughing until she said "What's the Dragon guard"

"It's a team consisting of The Salamander, Blacksteel and Lighting Man….Oh my god your Levy Mcgarden otherwise known as the Script and also the Lover of Blacksteel" said the Kid

"Lover I wouldn't say that I would call it boyfriend and girlfriend" said Levy who was Blusing

"Same thing.. is Lucy Heartfillia here" "yeah I'm here" the little kid turned around and saw her and ran up to her then bowed and said "it's a pleasure it meet you princess" blushing she asked why she is called the princess he then said "it's because it's your nickname in the field of battle, for some reason whenever you attack people someone is always shouting princess and because it's because of the opposite of how you act" said the Kid with that last comment everyone started Laughing

"Oh I like this kid" said Grey who was walking up to the kid

"NO don't come near me you rapist" said the kid who was hiding behind Lucy scared of Grey

"What I'm not going to rape you" said Grey

"Then why are you naked" said the kid. "Oh shit" said Grey and ran around looking for his clothes

"Oh My God It's the Water Goddesses Juvia" said the kid, Juvia then started blushing, the kid ran up to her and said "Can I have a hug I'm your biggest fan"

"Of course you can" said Juvia as she hugged the kid. The kid then turned around and saw Erza and Mira "Oh My God" said Little Natsu and Ran up to Mira and tackled her into a Hug

"You're the The Devil Mirajane, it's an honour to meet you" said Little Natsu as he stopped Hugging Mira "The Pleasure's all mine" she said with a Laugh and then he ran up to Erza and saluted and said "Its an honour to meet you again Titania" and then she hugged him "You to"

"Mira can I get the biggest breakfast you have" asked the kid as he sat down at the bar

"Oh yeah the Kid is pretty strong" said a smriking Smart Natsu

"Now that that's over, Last but not least the Dragon Side of Me" said Smart Natsu and out came a normal Natsu with normal clothes but without a shirt

"That's not so different to what you normally look like" said Lucy

"You would think, that what are the three things Dragons do" said Smart Natsu

"Eat, fight and Mate" said a smirking Gajeel "oh Titana is going to have some fun with this one" and everyone looked at Erza who was currently blushing. Dragon Natsu just walked to the bar and said "Mira a lot of food Now" said Dragon Natsu in his deep gravely voice

"Coming right up" said Mira then Dragon Natsu looked a Erza and smirked, Erza who was blushing also looking at him and he said "Be ready"

"Mira Hurry up with that food" shouted a very horny Erza

"Ok brats, for next whenever this last just try and cope with it while we try and fix this thing, now back to what ever you were doing" said Master Makarov

* * *

**The ****Personalities**

Smart Natsu - Main Natsu just turned into Smart Natsu

Kid Natsu

Shy Pervert Natsu

Alcoholic Natsu

Massage Natsu

Dragon Natsu

Sleepy Natsu


End file.
